


Phan in America

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan, The Amazing Book Is Not on Fire, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, kinda ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am fed up of writing sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daaan" I crawl onto our double bed and pepper my boyfriend in kisses. I admit that it is quiet early but I have a surprise for him. Sleepily he mumbles a

"Hi babe" and my heart melts inside my chest.

"Dan I have a surprise for you" I lie down next to him looking at his perfect face. After a few seconds he blinks at me and my breath catches in my throat. His gorgeous hazel eyes looks into my sky blue ones. He lets out a stifled yawn and sits up.

"I'm coming babe" he swings his legs over the bed only wearing his boxers and an over sized grey shirt and follows me into the kitchen where I have set out plates of pancakes and drinks of Orange juice. He sits down eyeing the fried eggs and I pull the wooden chair out for myself to sit on.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're the best boyfriend in the fucking world" he speaks his mouth full of eggs and pancakes. 

After we're done I collect the plates while Dan is in the shower and begin to wash them. I savour the picture of his happy face. I chuckle to myself.

"God, I love him" Suddenly two arms are wrapped around my waste and I snuggle into them.

"I love you to Phil" He kisses my cheek


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sat playing around on tumblr on the hotel sofa. My black laptop sat on the arm of the chair and my (very adorable) Boy friend's head in my lap as he reads the Hunger Games for the one thousandth time. From time to time I catch myself running my hands through his jet black hair but he doesn't protest at my actions, instead he just carries on reading. I go back to my scrolling and quietly re-post pictures of memes and cute chibi fanart of me and Phil. There is one of us with flower crowns and a few of us in Adventure Time. They are all so cute that I can't help saving them onto my computer to show Phil later. Time goes by and soon my stomach starts announcing that it needs food. 

"Phil, can you get up please?" No response.

"Honey are you awake?" Nothing. I sigh and pull out my phone to tweet about the ordeal. My stomach rumbles again and I decide to make a move. I take the book from his clutch and lift his head up and remove myself from the comfy brown sofa and take a pillow and put it under his head. Running to our bedroom I take one of the small blankets and gently drape it over his frame.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" the bell rings as I hit all of the coconuts off of the pedestals with a small white ball. The store owner walks over as I eye the perfect toy.

"Well done lad, what do you want?" his voice is kind-a deep and his beard looks like he is a pirate.

"Umm... Can I have the lion one please?" I point at the big lion at the top of the store shelf. Slowly he grabs the step ladder and retrieves the prize. I thank him and wander over to where Phil is sitting with an ice cream.

"Hey Phil" I call over to him as I make my way through the bustle of the carnival. Children with face paint run past me. The sun is shining brightly and I am thankful I didn't forget my sun glasses.

"I got you something" I hold up the toy so he can see it properly. 

"Oh my god" he laughs.

"Thank you bear" He hugs me and takes the toy from me nearly spilling his ice cream. 

"I can hold it if you want while you eat the ice cream" I offer but he refuses.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dan! We've ran out of coffee" I pull my head of of the cupboard and shout from the kitchen. I look outside and see that it is pouring it down again. Sighing I pull on my boots and coat. 

"Wait" Dan is jumping up and down as he hurriedly as he puts on his jeans. I chuckle and hand him his shoes. Finally we shut the room's door and walk hand in hand to the elevator. I press the button and wait for it to deliver us to the ground floor. As we get off I see that there is a few umbrellas you can borrow. I grab one big one for me and Phil to hide against the rain from.

We walk back from the store hand in hand. Umbrella in my right hand and Dan's hand in my left and the shopping in his left hand.


End file.
